


Three will be cuter

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Dua aja susah, gimana kalo tiga?“Kita mah jago jadi nggak masalah,” ini Ohm yang menjawab.
Relationships: Ohm Pawat Chittsawangdee/Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Sumpah nggak ada yang bisa jelasin semua ini kecuali Ohm  **sengaja** . Karena seberapa besar sih probabilitas Ohm harus ganti baju setiap Chimon masuk ke kamarnya? 

(Mungkin cukup besar sih soalnya memang Chimon juga diam-diam suka cari-cari alasan untuk main ke kamar Ohm). 

Tapi,  _ anyway _ , Chimon harus gimana kalau begitu dia masuk ke kamar Ohm langsung balik badan buat ngeliat ke arah dia lalu tangannya megang bagian bawah kausnya, siap buat lepas baju?

Ada pilihan buat balik badan dan kabur, tentu saja. Tapi Chimon pemberani, jadi dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika perlahan (kenapa perlahan? Ohm?) tersingkap dan menampakkan perut rata dan dada bidang yang sebenarnya sudah sering dilihat Chimon. 

“Gorengin aku telur,” saking seringnya sampai Chimon jadi ngelantur kalo udah liat Ohm buka baju.

Ohm yang udah pake baju lain (nyopotnya lama tapi kalau pake laginya cepet) menoleh ke arah Chimon dan tertawa. “Lah, aku baru aja ganti baju ini. Ya udah tunggu ya aku ganti lagi, terus aku masakin telur.”

Lalu siklus di atas terulang lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Ohm melirik ke arah Chimon yang sibuk meniup-niup tangannya yang dingin. Pipinya yang biasa tirus menggembung lucu dan Ohm jadi ingin mencubitnya. Tapi ia tahu Chimon tidak suka, jadi yang ia lakukan adalah menarik kedua tangan itu untuk dilingkupi dalam genggaman tangannya.

“Coba gini deh,” katanya mengusulkan, lalu kedua pasang tangan mereka diselipkan ke balik jaket dan kausnya, di mana kulit perutnya hangat tidak terekspos udara dingin.

Chimon mengangguk serius. “Pinter juga kamu.”

Tangan keduanya masih bergenggaman di dalam sana sampai akhirnya Chimon melepaskan pegangannya. Ohm kira Chimon sudah merasa sudah cukup hangat dan hendak menarik keluar tangannya. Tapi yang dia lakukan justru membuka kepalan tangan dan telapaknya direntangkan lebar-lebar di atas perut Ohm— yang langsung menegang kaget karena  _ dingin _ … dan karena hal-hal lainnya.

Ohm memperhatikan Chimon ketika dia menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah, ke kiri dan ke kanan, menyentuh seluruh permukaan perut dan dadanya.

“Apa?” tanya Chimon, matanya bening seperti tanpa dosa. 

Ohm hanya menghela napas lalu tersenyum kecil. “Nggakpapa, lanjutin aja.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Chimon!” Nanon yang baru saja memasuki pintu langsung memanggil salah satu pacarnya itu.

Chimon, yang tengah dengan seru mendiskusikan apakah bokong ada satu atau dua dengan Ohm menjawab, “di depan tivi!”

Mendengarnya Nanon langsung bergegas menuju ke sana, lalu tanpa peringatan merebahkan diri dengan kepala di pangkuan Chimon.

Chimon cuma mengangkat lengannya untuk membiarkan Nanon berbaring di sana, tidak memutuskan percakapannya dengan Ohm. Ohm juga menyambut kedatangan Nanon dengan mengusak lembut rambut Nanon.

“Kalo kata aku sih satu, Chimon. Kan kamu nggak bilang sepasang gitu kan? Nggak kayak mata atau telinga.”

“Lagi,” gumam Nanon, senang sakit kepalanya sedikit berkurang karena sentuhan di kepala.

Chimon yang mengabulkan permintaan itu, tangannya memijit ringan kepala Nanon sampai pemuda itu meringkuk lebih erat di pangkuannya. 

“Dua, Ohm. Kan ada kiri sama kanan, nggak pake sepasang ya karena aku nggak pernah bahas aja.” Tangannya tetap tidak berhenti bermain-main di rambut Nanon dengan lembut meskipun ia tengah berdebat dengan Ohm.

“Mau satu atau dua, punya kalian punyaku semua,” Nanon menyela dengan suara agak kabur karena mengantuk.

Ohm dan Chimon terdiam, memandang Nanon yang sekarang sudah tertidur. Keduanya lalu berpandangan dan tertawa gemas tanpa suara.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tolonglah,” Chimon yang tadinya marah-marah sampai cuma bisa minta tolong dengan pasrah.

“Nggak,” dua suara di samping kiri dan kanan tubuhnya itu menjawab kompak.

“Aku beneran harus berangkat kuliah, tolonglah.”

“Bolos aja,” Ohm yang menjawab, dan ditekankan dengan kaki panjang yang sekarang ikut menindih tubuh Chimon, setelah ia bahkan susah bergerak karena lengannya yang sama sekali nggak bisa dipindahkan.

“Pendidikan lebih penting daripada pacar, tau,” Chimon bersungut-sungut. Dua pacarnya ini tinggi besar tapi  _ clingy _ -nya dia yakin pasti ngalah-ngalahin semua cewek-cewek yang dia kenal.

“Memang pendidikan penting,” Nanon bergumam, masih mengantuk tapi lengannya tetap kuat memeluk tubuh mungil Chimon. 

“Ya kalo gitu lepas dong?”

“Pendidikan penting tapi kita semua udah pinter jadi nggakpapa bolos sehari.”

Chimon menghela napas lelah. Ya sudahlah. Sebenarnya kalau dia betulan marah juga ia yakin bakal dilepaskan. Tapi memangnya siapa yang bisa  _ resist _ tidur dipeluk dua orang ini?

Bukan dia, tentu saja.

“Asik,” Ohm yang kesenangan mendengar helaan napas Chimon langsung bergerak untuk mencium pipi pemuda itu. 


	5. Chapter 5

Satu permasalahan yang sering dipikirkan orang tentang hubungan yang melibatkan tiga orang adalah: logistik saat berciuman.

Bagaimana tidak, cuma dua orang saja terkadang membingungkan bibir harus kemana tangan apalagi, bagaimana dengan bertiga? Nggak jarang juga orang yang tau mereka bertiga pacaran juga akan bertanya: kalian ciumannya gimana?

“Kita mah jago jadi nggak masalah,” ini Ohm yang menjawab.

(Padahal awalnya mereka bingung juga bagaimana caranya ciuman bertiga).

Tapi seiring dengan … pengalaman dan eksperimen, mereka menyadari kalau hal-hal kayak gini sebenarnya nggak perlu dipikirin banget— dilakukan saja. Alias, mereka akan berciuman dengan berbagai cara yang memungkinkan untuk dilakukan.

Chimon akan sedikit berjinjit untuk memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir kedua pacarnya itu. Ciuman yang agak lama akan sedikit melelahkan baginya jadi mereka akan duduk atau berbaring di tempat tidur dan saling kecup berdasarkan insting— dan bibir siapa yang lebih dekat.

Ketika Ohm dan Nanon saling berciuman, Chimon akan memeluk salah satu di antaranya dan memberikan kecupan dan gigitan-gigitan kecil di leher pacarnya. Ketika Chimon dan Nanon yang tengah berbagi kecup Ohm biasanya akan merangkul tubuh keduanya, tersenyum bangga melihat pacar-pacarnya itu. Ketika Chimon dan Nanon terlalu sibuk berciuman Nanon akan terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, “aku,” yang membuat tubuhnya ditarik Ohm untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Semua ini akan terus berlangsung selama belum ada yang capek, atau belum ada yang bajunya tanggal dan membuat mereka semua terdistraksi.


End file.
